Not a Sith
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: This is more of a Junior Jedi Knights story. For those of you that don't know about the series, this is about the New Jedi Order, post ROTJ. AU Anakin and Tahiri. This was written by both me and my friend as an RP.
1. Daily Practices

This is my first Star Wars story. Me and one of my friends started this as a role-play, and then just started a story. I write for Anakin, and she writes for Tahiri and Tahiri's situations. Tell me if you have any complaints. It's kind of AU, I know that, so don't remind me. But I still like the ideas.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh," sighed Anakin Solo. "A typical day at the Jedi Academy." He turned to his best friend, Tahiri Veila, who nodded sympathetically. "Don't get me wrong," he continued. "I love it here. It's just… "

"It's just what, Anakin? Isn't it your dream to become a Jedi?" she asked.

Anakin sighed heavily and said, "Yes. It's just that being stuck here, when I know that I could be better use somewhere else, is kind of annoying."

"Well, maybe Master Luke doesn't think you've learned enough. It's not like you're the oldest one here. Jacen and Jaina are still here," Tahiri said. Anakin winced. She had a point. Jacen and Jaina, Anakin's 17 year old brother and sister, still attended classes at the Academy.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Anakin said. "Let's go down to breakfast."

"Good. I'm starving. Yesterday we didn't have dinner because _someone_ was _sure _he saw someone stalking us back to the temple, and of course you had to follow the 'person'. Do you remember what it was that was 'stalking' us?" Tahiri asked angrily. Anakin winced again. He'd seen that coming.

"It was a mynok," he answered sheepishly."I'm sorry." Tahiri smiled.

"That's all right," she said. "I've noticed that you kind of have a hero complex." Anakin raised his eyebrows at her. "Well, I mean, you always want to save people. And don't get me wrong, I think it's great, it's just… I worry that you might kill yourself on some damn expedition that you didn't have a reason to go on anyway!" Tears flowed down her face and she looked down at her bare feet, ashamed. Anakin said,

"I'm sorry. I never knew that it bothered you. You see, my parents fought in the war, and I guess it's in my genes to kind of play the hero." They both shared an uncomfortable silence until Anakin broke the ice. "Well, um… we'd better get down to breakfast." Tahiri wiped away her tears and nodded.

"Yeah," she said.

After they had finished breakfast, Anakin and Tahiri went off to their next classes. Even though they had gone over these lessons numerous times, they still found the Force an interesting subject. However, Tahiri found it annoying when her teachers constantly asked her why she doesn't where shoes to class. She was getting tired of explaining to them about the hot desert sands of Tatooine.  
When it came time for their midday break, Anakin seemed troubled, and posed a most unusual question for Tahiri.  
"Hey, Tahiri?" he asked. "What would you do if I was a Sith?"  
Tahiri was confused. "What are you talking about, Anakin? You're not a Sith."  
"I know I'm not. At least I think I'm not."  
"Okay, Anakin. Now you're really confusing me. What are you talking about? You're not a Sith, and you won't become one. Got it? I know you. You're not the kind of person who would do that." The signal sounded for the next class to begin. "Well, I have to go to my next class. Hopefully that will give you enough time to come to your senses and realize that you are not a Sith."  
All throughout the next class, Tahiri could not stop thinking about what Anakin had asked her. What the hell was he talking about? she thought to herself. Anakin's not a Sith, is he? I mean he does have tendencies to be violent at times, but he's not evil.  
Her teacher noticed that she wasn't paying attention, and startled her when she asked her if she was ok.  
"Anakin's not a Sith, okay!" she immediately replied, unaware of what she was saying.  
"What are you talking about, Tahiri?" her teacher asked, confused.  
"Wh-what? Oh, uh nothing, Master Vann. Please continue."  
"Very well," Master Vann said, and continued to teach her lesson.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Anakin's class…

Anakin was normally interested in the history of the Jedi, but for some reason, he wasn't focusing as much as usual. _Maybe I really freaked her out_, he thought. He had meant the Sith thing as a joke, but the look on Tahiri's face was not at all what he had expected. _Well, maybe not an entire joke._ _I know Darth Vader was ultimately redeemed, but that doesn't change how I feel about it._

_"Follow me..." said a voice, unattached to any body." You know the power. You have the power. You just need to USE the power..." The voice grew fiercer every time Anakin resisted. _

"Aahh," cried Anakin." No, don't! I'll never... no!" He sat up rigidly and breathed in fast gulps of air. He looked around at the people surrounding him, and made out the figure of his uncle, Luke Skywalker, rushing to the head of the crowd.

"What happened here?"he asked anxiously. He helped Anakin, who had fallen onto the floor, to his feet. Anakin wiped the dirt off his pants and the sweat off his face. "Anakin, what happened?" Luke asked gently.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Luke raised his eyebrows and Anakin knew perfectly well that his uncle didn't believe him for a second. "Just a nightmare," he muttered.

"In the middle of the day? Anakin," he said quietly, "I have a feeling that I know what your dream was about and if that is the case, I don't want your classmates listening in. I want to see you in my office right before dinner." Anakin nodded and sat down. Master Tionne continued with her lesson and the rest of the class followed suit. _What's happening to me?_ Anakin thought. _These nightmares are becoming more and more frequent._ As the bell rang for lunch, he thought, _what does Uncle Luke think of my dreams? What does he think  
they are? Is it putting my friends and family in trouble__?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Review, review, review!_


	2. Arguments and Kidnapping

"Hey Anakin. Are you okay? You look…uncomfortable," Tahiri had said after they had met up for lunch.  
"Who, me?" Anakin replied. "Yeah, I'm fine. But Luke wants me to see him tonight before dinner."  
"Well, why?" Tahiri asked. "Wait a minute. This isn't about the whole 'Sith' thing, is it? Damn it Anakin! I was this close to getting in trouble today with Master Vann because of it, and now you're getting yourself into trouble with Master Luke!"  
Anakin sighed. "Look, Tahiri. You probably didn't see it this way, but when I asked you about me being a Sith… well… it was meant as a joke."  
Tahiri was furious at this point. "A joke? A joke?! Anakin! Jedi don't joke about these things! We're supposed to-" Tahiri stopped herself before she could finish. "No. I mustn't do this. Remember the Jedi Code, Tahiri," she said to herself. "There is no emotion; there is peace."  
"Uh, Tahiri?"  
"Right," she said. "Sorry. It's just that… well… I worry about you Anakin. I know you're probably joking around, but…"  
"But, what?" Anakin asked her.  
"I just don't want anything to happen to you. You can't fall to the Dark side, you just can't. I just wouldn't know what to do anymore."  
"Listen, Tahiri. I'm not falling to the Dark side," Anakin assured her. "I promise."  
"Yeah, that's what worries me most," Tahiri replied.  
"What, me promising? When have I never kept a promise?" he asked her sarcastically.  
"Do you want that answer in alphabetical or chronological order?" she replied jokingly, and smiled.

"Anakin!" called Jaina Solo. "Anakin, are you okay?" She hurried over to her brother. He turned around and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Umm... Jaina? Why would I not be okay?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, in perfect imitation of her mother.

"Don't be stupid. I know you're lying. I_ felt_ something in my last class, Ani," she said, knowing he wouldn't be able to worm out of that one. His face turned red.

"Jaina," he whined, "I _told_ you, don't call me that!" She grinned triumphantly, with Tahiri sniggering behind Anakin's back. He turned around and glared at her. "You think that's funny, do you? Well, I think it's funny your parents were killed by Tusken Raiders!" He grabbed his bag and stormed off, muttering something about, "stupid girls...no feelings..."

Jaina glanced at Tahiri, and upon seeing the younger girl struggling with tears, put an arm around her.

"You know he didn't mean it, don't you?" she asked. Tahiri sniffled and nodded.

"But it doesn't take away the fact that he's right," she replied miserably. Not knowing what to say, Jaina just nodded as she was hit with a painful headache.

_"Lord Vader, we are approaching the Academy," a disembodied voice said. _

_"Good. We will take the youngest Skywalker to be my apprentice. With my grandchild at my side, I will be invincible..." _

"Jaina!" cried Tahiri. Jaina shot up like a bullet and looked around. She was on the ground. Sweat was forming on her forehead, and a crowd was starting to form around her. _Great,_ she thought. _Just_ _great. Shit. A crowd- just what I need right now_. Then she remembered her vision. _Uncle Luke needs to know what I saw. If he doesn't know already... _

At that moment, the emergency alarm started to ring, and Grand Jedi Master Luke Skywalker's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Students- listen carefully, and do not panic. We are being attacked, no point sugarcoating it. This is crisis. Any students of seventeen years of age may stay to help the masters. Siblings and family members stay together, and make your way to the basement. There, you will be safe until the danger passes. Thank you."

Though the dining hall had been deathly silent while he was talking, all at once, chaos broke out as younger pupils started to cry and masters tried to usher students to safety. Jaina made her way to her uncle's office as she saw Anakin coming down the stairs. He looked at her, confused, with his mouth wide open, as if to say,_ what are you doing? _She gave him a small nod and he ran down the stairs. A major headache hit him and he fell to the ground. As he struggled to stand, the doors to the Grand Hall opened. Five tall men in dark robes stared straight at him.

"Anakin!" cried Tahiri, running towards him. He turned around and looked at her incredulously.

"Are you crazy, go to the basement, you'll be safe," he said urgently.

"Don't give me that, Anakin Solo. You're coming with me." He gave her a grateful grin as she helped him stand up. The five robed men walked towards them. "No, no, no..." she whimpered. He held onto her tight, as to never let go. The dark Jedi formed a circle around them, all five of them with red lightsabers. Anakin, with the remaining courage of a fifteen-year-old boy, grasped his own blue lightsaber off his belt and ignited it. He slashed at the one in front of him. Though Anakin was especially skilled in dueling, these men were more than a match for him, and he quickly found himself losing energy. He fell onto the cold, stone, floor and before he lost consciousness, he heard them say, _get the girl,_ and felt Tahiri being ripped from out of his arms.

"Anakin!" Tahiri shouted. "Anakin, help! Hey, let me go!"

"Not a chance," the dark Jedi said. Unfortunately, Anakin was unconscious.

"I said let me go!" she shouted as she tried to reach for her lightsaber.

"Shut her up, would you?" asked one of the dark Jedi. Tahiri felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and heard "Wow, Skywalkers can be troublesome," before she slipped into unconsciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun, dun, dun!

review, review, review!!!


	3. Granddaughter?

The next thing she knew, Tahiri was waking up in a dark room. "What happened?" she muttered as she tried to get up. "Oh man, my head," she said as she brought her hand up to the back of her head. "Where am I?" she asked herself.

"You are in the Shadow Academy, young Skywalker."

Tahiri jumped.  
"I apologize, Skywalker. I am a medical droid assigned to contain you here," the droid said.

"Contain me here? Contain me where? The Shadow Academy? What the hell is going on?!" she shouted. "And why the hell are you calling me Skywalker?!"

"I am not authorized to reveal that information to you, Skywalker," the droid said. "One moment please." The droid left the room and Tahiri heard the droid say, "Inform Lord Vader that his granddaughter is awake, and is ready to see him now."

_Granddaughter_, she thought. _What the hell is going on here?_

Before she could analyze her surroundings, she heard footsteps and something like mechanical breathing approaching her. She immediately reached for her lightsaber, only to realize it was not on her belt. _Aw, crap_, she thought.

The footsteps came closer, and it was not long before she realized she was standing face to face before Darth Vader.

"Hello, Skywalker," he said.

Tahiri remained silent.

"What, no greeting for your grandfather? Oh well. I brought you here for one purpose, and one purpose only."

"What are you talking about?! I am NOT your granddaughter!"

"You may not realize it yet, but you are a Skywalker by blood. And I will make you my new apprentice."

_Skywalker_, she thought. _Why does he think I'm a Skywalker?_

"You will learn the ways of the Sith," Vader continued. "And pain will be your instructor."

"I know something about pain you don't, Vader. Pain drowns other people. I just swim in it."

"A bold statement for a young Jedi. Good, then this will not be difficult for you."

"I am NOT falling to the Dark side. And nothing you say or do will change my mind," Tahiri said with confidence and determination in her voice.

"Spoken like a true Jedi," Vader said and chuckled darkly. "You will be my apprentice at my side, and together we shall rule the galaxy," he said. "Bring in the torture droid," he commanded one of his men. "We shall have this one brainwashed."

"Yes, Lord Vader," he said in reply.

_Anakin… _Tahiri thought. _Where are you?_

"_Tahiri!" Anakin cried. "No! Let her go, you son of a bitch! It's me you want!" He started to take out his lightsaber, but the man in the shadows silenced him before he ever got the chance... _

Anakin Solo woke up suddenly, sweat dotting his forehead. _Jeez, what happened? That was the worst one yet... _He heard someone move on the other side of the room, and swung around, only to see his uncle, smiling at him, his eyes twinkling.

"Nice nap?" he asked. Luke stood up and walked towards Anakin's bed. When Anakin looked confused, he said, "Take a closer look at your surroundings, Ani." Looking around the room, Anakin realized he was in his uncle's office, not his own quarters.

"Why-" he started to ask. Luke bit his lip. Was it possible his nephew didn't remember the past few days? The look on his face didn't get past Anakin. His eyes grew wide and he jumped out of bed.

"Anakin, get back here," Luke said firmly,"NOW," he clarified, when Anakin hadn't responded. Defeated, Anakin turned towards his uncle, tears trickling down his face.

"You couldn't get Tahiri back, could you, Uncle Luke," he said quietly.

"Ani-"

"We need to find her, we can't let her die!" he said fiercely, wiping away his traitorous tears._ I will not cry. I don't have that luxury. Jedi don't have that luxury. _Luke sighed. He had known that Anakin would react like that, but he also knew he couldn't have let anyone else tell him either.

"Anakin, listen to me," Luke said, putting a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "I have my teams searching. They are using every resource they have to track her down-" and _kill the dark Jedi who took her. _

"Your teams are weak," Anakin muttered bitterly. Luke raised his eyebrows.

"Pardon me?"

"Umm... nothing, never mind," he said. He heard the alarm go off, signaling students to get out of bed and to the breakfast hall. Suddenly realizing how hungry he really was, Anakin stood up and left the room, leaving his uncle, Luke Skywalker, at a loss for words. After a moment, he pulled his comlink from his belt.

"Han, Leia, it's Luke," he said anxiously. "Listen, there's something about Anakin..."


	4. Brainwashed and ObiWan

A few weeks had passed since Tahiri was abducted from the Jedi Academy. Darth Vader had just called her into the center room of the Shadow Academy to complete her training.  
"Good," he had said to her after she had successfully completed her newly learned Force exercises. "Yes...very good. You have potential, granddaughter. Potential that those insignificant Jedi took no notice of."  
"For the last time, I am NOT your granddaughter," Tahiri protested.  
"Silence!"  
Tahiri sighed. "Forgive me, Lord Vader.  
"Very well," Vader replied. "But before you become my apprentice, I need you to...take care of someone for me," he said. "A student of mine has been acting out of character recently, and I can no longer have his presence here. I would do the job myself, but this seems like a perfect opportunity for you to exercise your skills."  
"Who is it?"  
"I'll call him in now," Vader said. He pressed a button on his comlink and said, "Send him in." The doors opened and a boy looking one or two years older than Tahiri walked in.  
"Yes, Lord Vader?" he said.  
"Take out your lightsaber," Vader told him.  
With a confused look, the boy did as he was told, and activated it.  
"Tahiri," Vader said. "You know what to do."  
Tahiri sighed again. "Yes, Lord Vader," she said, and struck the Dark Jedi apprentice down without a second thought.  
Vader chuckled darkly as he examined the dead body in front of him. "Yes," he said. "Excellent...very good." He turned to Tahiri. "You're ready."  
Tahiri remained silent.  
"But first, a question. Do you remember anything before coming here?"  
"No, I don't." _Actually,_ she thought, _I do remember...someone...__  
_"Well, then," Vader said, interrupting her thoughts. "You are now ready to become my new apprentice. May the Force serve you well."  
Tahiri looked off to the side. _Whoever you are,_ she thought. _Please...help me._

In the weeks since Tahiri's kidnapping, the Jedi Academy had gone from a cheerful place of learning to a place of fear and dread. Though Luke had tried many different ways to assure the students that they were safe, he knew they would never believe him as long as Tahiri was gone. _I'd like to believe something could be done... but I have no clue where they could have taken her... _

"Anakin," he heard. Anakin, who was sitting at the end of the table, ignored the voice and stared down at the wooden table. "Anakin," he heard again. He turned around angrily and yelled,

"Leave me alone, goddamit!" He jumped up and ran in the other direction. Jaina stared after him, at a loss for words.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tahiri,_ he thought desperately. _If you're out there, please... if you can hear me, tell me you're okay... _Anakin sighed. _ People don't know how to give you a moment of peace, do they? _

_No, they don't, _he heard. Surprised, he turned around, but saw no one.

_That's weird_, he thought.

"Hello?" he called. "Is anyone there?" Behind him, there was a dazzling blue light, nearly the same color as his eyes. Turning around warily, Anakin jumped back in shock. An old man in Jedi robes surrounded by the light was grinning at him. "Who are you?"  
"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi," the man replied. "I noticed your inner troubles."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Anakin lied. Obi-Wan smiled.  
"I'd think you should know better than to lie, Anakin," he said, "being raised by a family full of Jedi Knights."

"How do you know my name?" he asked, frightened.

"Don't be afraid, I've come to help you," the Jedi said.

"Well, you're out of luck," Anakin smirked. "I don't need any help."

"I am a Jedi, you know," Obi-Wan said, a twinkle his eye, though that might have been from the blue glow. "You're troubled." Anakin glared at him.

"Fine, have it your way," he said. He sat down on his bed and sighed. "My best friend was kidnapped a few weeks ago."

"Ah, the young Tahiri Veila, is it?" Anakin nodded, looking away, due to the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Uncle Luke says he has his team looking for her, and says they might have found her, but-"

"But you don't believe him?" Obi-Wan finished gently.

"I know he's just trying to make me feel better," Anakin replied quietly. "I know I need to do something, but I'm _stuck_ here, and he won't _let_ me do _anything_ to help!" He turned around. "Obi-Wan-" Confused, Anakin looked around the room. "Obi-Wan?" There was no answer. The old Jedi was gone. As he was about to lie down, he was hit with a massive headache.

_Help me... please_...

He sat up like lightning, his heart beating at the speed of light. He knew that voice better than anything. It was all he had been hearing for the past few weeks.

_Tahiri._


	5. Decisions

In the time that passed since Tahiri had become Vader's new apprentice, she had forgotten nearly everything. She had forgotten about how the Jedi Academy had taught her almost everything she new about the Force, she forgot how and why she was raised by Tusken Raiders, and she had forgotten who she really was. But worst of all, she had forgotten about Anakin.

_Why can't I remember anything?_ she asked herself. She was in her room at the Shadow Academy, thinking to herself. She couldn't sleep that night. _Do I really belong here? Is this who I am? Am I really a __Sith__? How did I even get here? I mean, I know that Vader told me that he found me in the middle of nowhere on Korriban, and that he immediately recognized me as he granddaughter along with the Force potential that I supposedly have. But...that just seems so...impossible..._ she heard something outside her door, interrupting her thoughts. She got up from her bed, walked to the door, and opened it. She looked in the hallways, but no one was there. She went back to her room, closed the door, and lied down on her bed. That's when she heard it.

_If you can hear me, tell me you're okay._

_  
_She immediately bolted upright, breathing deeply. _What...who was that?_ she thought. _Am I just hearing things? _She stood up and walked to the window in her room. _Was it my imagination? Or is someone actually out there...looking for me? I know that the Force is a powerful thing, but...is communication possible?_ She walked back to her bed and sat down with her arm wrapped around her knees. She closed her eyes and concentrated. _Where did that come from? _she thought. _Is anyone out there?_ When she only got silence in reply, she opened her eyes and sighed. _I'm probably just hearing things_, she thought, laying down and going to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Is anyone out there? _

Anakin Solo shook his head. _No, it's not possible. I've heard of Force communication, but... _He pulled his jumpsuit over his shoulders and buttoned it, clipping his lightsaber to his belt. _You'd think Uncle Luke would be preparing us for another attack, but instead he still has us inside the classroom. Maybe being a teacher has made him forget how to be a Jedi_, Anakin thought angrily. He took one look at his room, significantly messier than it should've been, and shut the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anakin!" he heard his sister call. "Anakin, guess what!" Anakin rolled his eyes and turned around.

"What makes you think I care?" he asked harshly. Jaina grabbed him by the shoulders and said firmly,

"I know Tahiri's not here, Ani, but you're a better person than this. You're becoming the jerk you always swore you would never become!"

"What would you know about it? Nothing!" he yelled at her. A man in a white shirt covered by a black vest, wearing blue pants came running into the room.

"What's going on here?" he said. Anakin's face paled, and Jaina sighed.

_I_ so _told you so- or I tried to. _

"Dad?" Anakin winced. _Why did he need to see me now, of all times? _"Whaddya doing here?"

"Luke gave us a call. Said there was an attack on the Academy. I came to see if you're all right." Anakin stared down at his feet. "Anakin, you've never yelled at your sister before-what's going on?'

"Nothing, Dad, just leave me alone," he said, turning his back on his family.

_I can't tell him. I can't have him worry. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I_ can't sit here and do nothing. If my parents sat around when the Empire was in control, there wouldn't be a New Republic today. Tahiri will die if I sit here, helpless._ A voice in the back of his head said,

_That's reckless. You know better. Do you want to go the same way as the girl?_

_If it means saving her life, yes_, he retorted. He stood up and walked to his window, overlooking the landing platform. He spotted his dad's own _Millennium Falcon_ and sighed. The only way to rescue her was to use a ship. His dad would never let a fifteen-year-old borrow his precious spaceship. _There's nothing to think about. I can't let her die. I have to save her. No question._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__  
_Later that night, after everyone was in bed, Anakin's lightning blue eyes opened. Quietly, he slipped on his shoes. _I still don't know how Tahiri can walk barefoot all around here,_ he thought grimly. _I just hope once I get to her, she can walk here again. _He hooked his lightsaber to his belt and opened his door carefully, as not to wake the other occupants of that ward with a slamming door. He silently ran down the stairs to the landing pad, finding himself face-to-face with Luke's X-wing fighter. He lightly ran his fingers across the paint. _Nice. This is perfect. Not too bulky, like the _Falcon_ is, and easy to fly_. Anakin closed his eyes. The fighter would be locked. The only way to unlock it was with the Force. _I've seen Mom do it... I know I can too_... He concentrated on the energy flowing from his hand as the glass door opened, revealing the cockpit.

"Yes," he mouthed, a grin the size of Coruscant plastered on his face. _I know I can save her. Because I'm not a hero. I'm whatever the galaxy needs me to be. A true __Jedi Knight__._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yeah, I know I took the last few lines from _The Dark Knight_ and changed them around. But when I wrote this, I'd just watched the movie 2 time in a row. Thanks for reading and _reviewing_!

Jason


	6. Zekk and Realizations

Sorry it took so long! I was way to busy with spring break and all these wonderful high school projects that teachers insist on giving us. My friend wrote the first part before break, and I only wrote the last part today. =] Anyway, I hope it's good. i know there's a lot of AU in this chapter, especially with Zekk and all of that, but I wanted Tahiri to have a friend at the Shadow Academy. Reviews are appreciated!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tahiri was meditating in her room when there was a knock on her door. She opened her eyes, stood up, and opened the door. It was Zekk. _Of course_, she thought. _Who else would take the time to knock?_ "Hey," she said.  
"Am I interrupting anything?" Zekk asked.  
"Not really," she replied and shrugged. "Why don't you come in?"  
"You mean Vader doesn't need you for some type of training?"  
"If he did, he would've called for me."  
"I guess," he agreed as he walked in. Tahiri closed her door behind her. "Why is it that you have so much more training than the rest of us do?" Zekk asked after sitting down on Tahiri's bed.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Zekk? He thinks I'm his granddaughter," she responded after sitting on her windowsill. She wrapped her arms around her knees.  
"Are you?" he asked.  
"No, I'm not. But he thinks so."  
"So why don't you just leave, then?"  
"Because if I did, he would just find me again," she said. "And besides, it's not like I have anywhere to go."  
"Oh," he said. "So, anything of interest happen recently?" he asked after a moment of awkward silence.  
Tahiri half-smiled. "You're pretty enthusiastic for a Sith, you know."  
"Yeah, I guess so. But...I'm not sure if I really am a Sith. If I really belong here."  
"If you're not sure, then why are you here?"  
"Well, Darth Vader offered me power. Who wouldn't accept that?"  
"You mean if they had a choice? I don't know. I wasn't given much of a choice. It was either become a Sith and Vader's apprentice, or die in the middle of nowhere on Korriban. Honestly though, I'm not so sure I want to be here myself." That was when she felt a massive headache.  
_A true __Jedi Knight__.__  
_"Tahiri!" Zekk shouted. "Tahiri, are you ok?"  
Tahiri, realizing she had fallen from the windowsill, stood up, put her hand to her head and mumbled, "Yeah...I think so."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm good." Then, after a moment's silence, she asked, "Do you believe in Force communication?"  
Zekk was confused. "Force _what_?"  
"Communication. I've been hearing these voices, and I'm not sure where they're coming from. I know the Force is a powerful thing but...I just don't know if it's even possible."  
"Did you hit your head or something?"  
Tahiri sighed. "I told you, I'm fine. This isn't the first time I've heard these voices."  
"Well, what have they been saying? Anything interesting?"  
Tahiri recalled the first time she had this strange occurrence. "The first time, someone wanted to know if I was ok. I just heard it again now."  
"What did it say? Did it want to know if you were safe or something?"  
"Actually...it said something about...no forget it. I'm probably going crazy."  
"I'm sure you're not. Anything can happen with the Force."  
"Then explain why it said something about a Jedi Knight. We're Sith, Zekk. I shouldn't be hearing anything about Jedi."  
"Maybe you should tell Vader?"  
"I don't know...maybe I should."

_I hope I'm doing this right. I've never exactly been a pilot before. I've seen Dad do it a hundred times, but still..._ Anakin thought. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. _Maybe if I focus my senses I can find where that damn Shadow Academy is._ A control button started to beep, taking Anakin out of his trance. He read the screen and grinned.

"All right," he said, his eyes lighting up. "This is where the fun begins." He took hold of the throttle and sighed. "When I find the son of a bitch who's responsible for her kidnapping, he'll wish he'd never been born." Anakin's lightning blue eyes narrowed and he maneuvered to the left. He pressed the button to autopilot, and he focused on the Force.

_He thinks I'm his granddaughter. _

His eyes lit up, though confused. _Who thinks you're his granddaughter, Tahiri? Please answer me..._ When he got only silence in return, he sighed. I_ think I'm losing my mind. Why do I keep hearing her?_ A siren blared, startling him. He read the screen, which was warning him of an incoming ship. He looked around, confused._ A ship? Where? All I see is that planet over there..._ Anakin's eyes widened when he realized what he was looking at. _That's not a planet,_ he thought, terrified. _That's a space station_. He was hit with a massive headache, like the ones he had been having at the Academy.

_Grandfather...what do these voices mean?_

_They are a figment of your imagination. Stop pretending to be something you are not. You are a Sith. You will never be a Jedi_.

Anakin's heart was pounding. _From that voice, it sounds like Vader, if I didn't know better. Didn't Uncle Luke say that he died as Anakin Skywalker, my true grandfather?_ He was hit with another realization. _It was supposed to be me. Why did you take her? She hasn't done anything. I swear, Tahiri, I'll get you out of this mess. I don't know how, but I will._ Anakin took the X-wing off autopilot and headed for the station, a look of determination on his face. _I will not fail you. I'm not afraid.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I know, some of the lines are from the movie. Extra points to anyone who identifies all of them!

Jason


End file.
